Blastoise (Pokémon)
Blastoise (Japanese: カメックス Kamex) is a . It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise using the . Blastoise is the game mascot of the Japanese and international versions of Pokémon Blue, appearing on the boxart of both. Biology Blastoise is a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. As Mega Blastoise, it develops two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastoise's head and is said to have a blast range of . Small ridges develop over its, now red, eyes and extend to its ears. The ears angle slightly backward and there is a small point on its chin. The powerful cannons on this Pokémon's back are capable of producing water blasts that can pierce steel and concrete. Blastoise deliberately makes itself heavy to withstand these powerful blasts, and it will crush its opponents with its bulk. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Blastoise Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Tough|4|0}} ||Clever|1|0}} ||Tough|4|0}} |'|Beautiful|2|0}} By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'|Cool|3|0}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20|||Beautiful|1|0}} |Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20|||Beautiful|2|0}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'|Tough|3|0}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10|||Beautiful|4|0}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10|||Cute|2|3}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|||Cute|1|0}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|100|40|||Clever|2|1}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|||Beautiful|3|0}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20|||Beautiful|2|0}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30|||Beautiful|1|0}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15|||Cute|2|0}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'|Tough|2|2}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20|||Cute|2|0}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|—|100|5|*|'|Beautiful|6|0}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10|||Cute|2|0}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution |no2=008 |name2=Wartortle |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=009 |name3=Blastoise |type1-3=Water}} Trivia * Blastoise shares its with and . They are all known as the Shellfish Pokémon. * Mega Blastoise has the highest base stat of all non-legendary Pokémon. Origin Its design appears to be a mixed with aspects of a . Blastoise's cannons may have been derived from the functioning tubes found in s and some other shellfish, thus its . Name origin Blastoise's name is a combination of blast (referring to its cannons) and . Kamex comes from the Japanese word 亀 kame (tortoise/turtle) and possibly マックス max (maximum). In other languages and possibly max (maximum) |fr=Tortank|frmeaning=From and tank |es=Blastoise|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Turtok|demeaning=Possibly from turtle and |it=Blastoise|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=거북왕 Geobugwang|komeaning=Combination of and |bg=Бластойс Blastoys|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=水箭龜 Séuijingwāi|zh_yuemeaning="Water rocket turtle" |zh_cmn=水箭龜 / 水箭龟 Shuǐjiànguī|zh_cmnmeaning="Water rocket turtle" |hi=ब्लास्टोइस Blastoise|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Бластоиз Blastoiz Бластойз Blastoyz|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=คาเม็กซ์ Kamex|thmeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }}